


Мы построили этот город

by NatBarrett



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Brother in Arms, F/M, Gen, M/M, MGS Rarepair Week 2017, OILIX, Parasites, Road Trips, The War Economy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Разве ты не помнишь?-Она ведёт себя агрессивно, и он желает вступить в бой, так что… Да. Она должна проявить творческий подход. Это всё равно, что взять в драку на пистолетах нож и победить.





	1. Скажи, что не знаешь меня

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания автора:**  
>  Фанфик начался, как один из серии для MGS Rarepair Week, но что-то пошло не так. В тексте прямые отсылки к фанфику "The Enemy of My Enemy" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8777215/chapters/20120095) (спасибо тебе, А!), Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake и Grand Theft Auto V.
> 
> Well, I'm late, but I'm posting this translation here too.  
> Когда-нибудь я не поленюсь и отмечу курсивом все те слова, которые были отмечены у автора.

**Штат Вашингтон, 1995**

Эта ночь - одна из тех, что скорее красная, чем синяя, бледная и оглушительно тихая. Даже небо Вашингтона на фоне грязное, пасмурное, того же цвета, что и тонкий слой снега, падавшего весь день и начавшего таять, как только наступил закат. Снег блестит от фар Nissan Patrol, хрустит под колёсами, которые пересекают центральную линию, чтобы развернуться. Система полного привода была совершенно новой, прямиком из аэропорта. После стольких лет вождения потрёпанных роверов или, что бывало чаще, беганья за ними, вести эту машину было одно удовольствие, даже в такую погоду. Внутри жарко, радио на полную громкость, снаружи – холод и тишина; это Первый Выход в цивилизованный мир после долгого времени, проведённого в военной дикой зоне; ей кажется, что сейчас она могла бы выиграть 500 миль Индианополиса*.

Квает берёт сигарету из пачки, лежащей в держателе для чашек, зажигает, вставляет в рот. Её помятое пальто валяется на пассажирском сидении, под неправильно сложенной картой, кассетой и её старой Дельтой. На этот раз с ней нет оружия. Это… Не то чтобы отставка, не операция, а…

\- …одолжение?

Пекод уже на середине взлётной полосы по пути к Хайнду, держит в руках ёмкость с кристально-чистым топливом на свету, проверяя то ли на зернистость, то ли на воду, то ли на что-то ещё. Солнце пустыни ещё не добралось до ангара, в нём прохладно, и Квает старается скрыться в тени. Она садится рядом с верстаком, подтянув к себе ногу, между разноцветными тряпками и разбросанными гаечными ключами.

\- М?  
\- Да. – Он заливает топливо через желоб. – Можешь подать фонарик?

Квает напрягается, оборачивается в попытке найти фонарь. У её зрения много преимуществ, но наведение порядка – не одно из них. Ангар всегда находился в состоянии высоко организованного хаоса, несмотря на то, что Аутер Хэвен Босса работает, как хорошо смазанные машинные механизмы, да и Пекод клялся, что он и вся его команда выполняют своё работу отлично.  
Она находит фонарь рядом со своей ногой.

\- Спасибо. – Пекод легко ловит его одной рукой и начинает копаться в механизмах Хайнда. – Так вот, насчёт твоего, хм, отпуска. Куда собираешься теперь?

Квает хмурится, идёт за ним, когда он перемещается к другому концу вертолёта. За те десять лет, что она проработала на Сейшелах и в Южной Африке, у неё, конечно, случались выходные, но в последний раз она уходила с базы по собственному желанию – только по собственному – для чего-то другого, кроме миссий, ещё в 1984 году. Для неё не было ничего за пределами базы в мире живых.

\- Я понимаю, что доброшу тебя, как можно ближе до Йоханнесбурга, но…

Квает кладёт руку на его плечо, и он смотрит на неё поверх крутящихся спутанных полос и проводов, замолкает на мгновение. Она не собиралась никому ничего объяснять; официальной причиной её просьбы об отпуске являлись те грязные слухи, ходившие вокруг Марокко и Чехии. Но Пекод доверял ей и поддерживал даже не самые удачные её идеи. Палка о двух концах.

Она выдохнула только одно слово. Всё, что ему нужно было знать.

\- Вот дерьмо. 

Это для её собственного душевного спокойствия. Веном Снейк не знает, что она здесь. У Квает до сих пор нет паспорта американского гражданства. Лишь немногим сотрудникам были выданы эти подделки, но это не имеет значения, когда ты можешь становиться невидимым. Это, и…

\- Он тебя выслушает.

Её сигарета прогорела до фильтра, и Квает тушит её о приборную панель, жалея, что не умеет правильно затягиваться, напрасно тратя сигареты Венома. Дым поселился в её коже.  
Да. Коммандер выслушает её.  
______________________________

500 миль Индианаполиса – ежегодная гонка на автомобилях, проводящаяся в Новом Свете. 

 

**Накхонратчасима, Таиланд, 1985**

_Так редко бывает, что человек, рождённый среди миллиона других  
Нежный и ласковый, но кто бы так скоро…_

_Глядя с Моста Золотых Врат на еще одну прекрасную солнечную субботу,  
Я видел переполненные машинами улицы.*_

_Мы найдем выход, ты станешь моей,_  
Как бабочка,  
Дикая. 

Квает заходит и выключает музыку, садится на место второго пилота, положив руки под голову. Пиратскому радио она была обязана жизнью – если б не оно, Квает бы давно умерла от скуки, но сегодня от текста этой песни начинала болеть голова, и всё, что она может слушать, - это ритмичный звук винта Блэкфута против ветра. Они находятся в четырёх часах от базы Андаман - быстро строящейся платформы в океане в южной части Бирмы и собственности Diamond Dogs с сентября прошлого года; до следующего пункта назначения ещё шесть часов, и это с вечно отвлекающимся Квикегом. 

В Гонконге они пересядут на самолёт в Саппоро где, они надеются, находится ещё один вертолёт, на котором полетят на север через Японское море в Охотск. Хреновый маршрут.

А ещё это её первая почти-сольная операция как майора Квает. Её собственное официальное звание. Но никакой грубой силы, эта миссия – эскорт. Квает здесь в качестве няни. Если повезет, поездка будет относительно мирной и стопроцентно без всяких происшествий…

…именно поэтому, понимает Квает, она сейчас на грани. Она может буквально – буквально – разобраться с советским патрулём, невооружённая, двумя связанными за спиной руками; может наступить на мину и уйти, но, чёрт возьми, понятия не имеет, как вести дела с коммандером, не наводя на него оружие.

\- …система безопасности Андамана работает отлично. Но вы игнорируете всю повстанческую деятельность…

Коммандер Миллер сидит на полу, спиной к откидному сидению, на котором обычно располагался Веном Снейк; вокруг коммандера разбросаны таблицы и персональные файлы. Сейчас у Миллера была конференцсвязь с командой Базы Разработчиков, которая затянулась уже на полтора часа.

\- Да, я знаю, это отправная точка для нашей лучшей боевой дивизии. Ключевым словом является отправная точка. Они не растут на деревьях вокруг исследовательского объекта. Я… Вы хотите, чтобы наша технология биотоплива оказалась в руках китайцев? Или у чёртовых Merryweather? Скажи это Херону. А еще лучше – Марв…

Квает надевает солнечные очки, пряча глаза за их стёклами. Если она сосредоточится на слепящем солнце и звуке двигателя, голос Миллера исчезнет с заднего плана, и она почти сможет забыть, что несёт за него всю отвественность пока они не вернутся на Сейшелы. Вся эта операция, подозревает Квает, просто плохая шутка Оцелота. Коммандер отказался от помощи команды безопасности – они бы привлекли слишком много внимания в гражданском аэропорту, а Веном не разрешил ему покидать базу в компании одного только пилота. И тогда Оцелот предложил им решение, сквозящее его извращенным чувством юмора.

И вот она оказалась здесь. На (запоздалой) первой ежегодной проверке Базы Передового Развёртывания Diamond Dogs как куратор Миллера, страдая от мигрени, становящейся постоянной. 

\- …обратитесь к начальнику по распределению ресурсов. Нельзя так просто оставить это, так что… Да, подтяните ваши контакты в Иране и Камбодже, и мы можем сработаться. Нет. Мы не будем втягивать в это Южную Африку. Забудьте об этом. Да. Поговорим позже. Конец связи.

Квает оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Миллер отключает гарнитуру.

\- Что?

Его глаза с каждым днём становились яснее. Сейчас они были красными, опухшими от недосыпа, но с яркими зрачками, а пятно паразита становится всё менее отчётливым, когда Миллер смотрит на неё. В Андамане душно, и поэтому Миллер был одет как гражданский – босиком, без рубашки; пахнет потом и спелыми фруктами. На его подбородке высыхает сок манго. 

\- Что? – хмурится Миллер. Она поднимается с места, не обращая внимания на листы бумаг под ногами, подходит к нему. – Эй, осторожнее с…

Повисла пауза; она хмурит брови. Если он так не хочет, чтобы кто-то наступал на его чёртовы…

Миллер её понимает. Он прочищает горло кашлем и начинает убираться в своём импровизированном офисе. Квает не делает попыток помочь ему; сидит на своём ящике, скрестив ноги, и он теряет терпение, когда пытается привести бумаги в порядок, отбрасывает их в сторону. На одной из таблиц появляется медная полоса крови, и Миллер подносит палец к губам, высасывает с царапины кровь. Всё ещё следит за ней взглядом.

\- Ты умрёшь, если наденешь кофту? – хмыкает Миллер.

Серьёзно?

Сейчас на ней не было ничего, кроме нижнего белья и пары солнечных очков. Квает пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое лицо, потому что да, она умрёт, если наденет кофту. Ну, или по крайней мере, ей станет трудно дышать и вообще будет неудобно. Он знает это. Квает клацает зубами. 

\- Есть такая штука, сетка, знаешь, - говорит он сбивчиво. - Я… НИОКР могли бы изучить это. Настоящая команда профессионалов.

Квает прекращает выкручивать кран для воды на ящике, искренне удивляясь. Она не задумывалась о тактической одежде с того момента, как покинула убежище XOF. Ей не нужна была никакая стандартная форма; она – непобедимая, подвержена процессу фотосинтеза. Но если Квает собирается иметь постоянное звание у Diamond Dogs, ей также нужно…

\- Ты отвлекаешься.

Забудь об этом, мать твою. Квает хмыкает, замечая, как взмок Миллер, когда она потягивается, расправляет плечи, выставляя напоказ гибкие мышцы и сияющую кожу. Она уже больше года работает с Веномом Снейком, и у неё никогда не было проблем с отвлечением. У неё, по крайней мере. Если Миллер отвлёкся, то пускай отчитает себя, а после уединится в своём номере в отеле Гонконга. Не её грёбаная проблема. 

Однако, если ей когда-нибудь захочется быть большим, чем ручная собака Босса, большим, чем «сходи туда, постреляй сюда», Квает придётся доказать, что ей можно доверять и спустить с поводка, а, значит, либидо Миллера и его плохое к ней отношение – всё-таки её проблема.

Миллеру не удастся избежать её, если он будет делать вид, что обращается к ней так же, как к обычному рядовому солдату. Выглядит, будто он пытается запрячь к собакам в сани дикого волка. Опрометчиво и довольно бесполезно. Наверное, это больше всего и раздражает Миллера: он и есть та самая ведущая, задающая темп собака в этой метафоре. И заражён паразитами, как и она.

Ну, они уже раньше находили общий язык, и никто не умер.* Почему бы не повторить это ещё раз, верно?

Квает набирает в руки воду из ящика, умывается, а потом хватает Миллера за запястье. Он инстинктивно пытается отстраниться, но она слишком быстрая, а ему некуда деваться. Его кожа горячая и липкая, плечо хрустит, когда она притягивает его к себе.

\- Эй.

Квает поворачивает его руку, набирает в его ладонь тёплую воду. Миллер сглатывает, не двигается. Его пульс учащается под её пальцами. Рёв винта оглушительный. Когда Квает отпускает его, Миллер смотрит на неё, облизывает губы, подносит ладонь ко рту. Вода стекает по его шее, к ключицам, блестит на солнце. 

\- Если ты ведёшь себя так же с Боссом…

Не ведёт. С Веномом Снейком она должна быть только Квает. Язык, на котором они говорят, основан на общей тишине, выстрелах и помехах радио, двоичной системе утверждения и отрицания. Это не работает с такими людьми, как Миллер. Она ведёт себя агрессивно, и он желает вступить в бой, так что…* Да. Она должна проявить творческий подход. Это всё равно, что взять в драку на пистолетах нож и победить.

Он медленно выдыхает. 

Точно. Выдыхает.

Квает открывает рот, не говоря ни слова, просто открывает, и момент оказывается упущен. Миллер сразу отстраняется, вздрагивает, когда движение неправильно выкручивает его чёртов протез, и утыкается в культу ноги. Он проводит пальцами по волосам, прижимается спиной к грузовой раздвижной двери, подносит ко лбу тёплый стакан. Вздыхает. Смотрит на восемь тысяч футов вниз. Солнце садится, джунгли внизу покрыты жемчужной пеленой тумана.

Пеленой тумана.

\- Эй, - начинает он опять, в этот раз – успокоившийся. Расслабленный. – Когда ты стоишь на краю… На высоте, как, например, сейчас. Ты будешь бояться упасть или ты всё же прыгнешь? 

Дрожь пульсацией проходит по телу, когда она впитывает последние капли воды. Миллер был в той аварии на вертолёте в семьдесят четвёртом в Карибском море, но у него было десять лет, чтобы забыть об этом. И сейчас он не выглядит напряжённым. Только задумчивым.

\- Говорят, все чего-то боятся.

Честно, она не думала об этом, не с того момента, как выпала из больничного окна на Кипре. Теперь она сможет сохранить баланс и приземлиться на ноги.

\- Это всё херня, - соглашается Миллер. – Просто, мать его, не прыгать, я прав?  
______________________________

1\. Starship - We Built This City  
2\. Отсылка к другому фанфику автора http://archiveofourown.org/works/8682577  
3\. Идиома «all bark and no bite» (лает, но не кусает) = ведёт себя агрессивно, но не желает вступать в бой, в фанфике изменена на «she’s all bite, he’s all bark» («она лает, он кусает») = она ведёт себя агрессивно, и он желает вступить в бой.

 

**Штат Вашингтон, 1995**

Квает паркует Nissan прямо под красно-белым знаком, который гласит: «Осторожно: запретная зона! Военный полигон правительства США», напевает под нос «Danger Zone» Логгинса, натягивает пальто и пристёгивает к бёдрам кобуру.

Холод – хороший предлог для того, чтобы помедлить, замереть рукой на ключе, прежде чем выключить зажигание.

Холод бьёт по ней, словно ошеломляющим зарядом из руки Венома, душит, как удавкой. Квает напоминает себе, что эта почти нулевая температура ничто, по сравнению с настоящей североамериканской зимой, как на Альберте или Аляске, скрипит зубами, прячет пальцы под рукавами и бежит.

Она бежит через лес; ветки деревьев оставляют на ней следы снега и сосновых иголок, грязь впечатывается в подошву. Впереди виднеется забор, высокий, покрытый льдом. Квает прыгает через колючую проволоку и пронзающий её медь электрический ток. Забор скрывает поле со следами от обуви и сухой травой. Пальто развивается на ветру; она поднимает воротник и натягивает на голову красный берет, вытащенный из кармана. Вполне возможно, что камеры безопасности оснащены датчиками тепла, и поэтому вместо того, чтобы становиться невидимой, лучше просто избегать видеозаписи.

Правительство США не хотело распространения частной информации, и поэтому смогло выжать из Конгресса впечатляющую сумму для укрепления обороны. Борьба с Наркотиками была отодвинута на второй план; теперь её место занимала борьба с глобальной милитаризацией. Во всей стране находятся ещё шестьдесят семь военных объектов, подобно этому, но только некоторые специализируются на особых операциях, и лишь на одной работает МакДоннелл Бенедикт Миллер.

И имя ей, конечно, FOXHOUND.

В центре штаба находится неприятного вида здание бруталистского типа, огороженное сеткой. Это, очевидно, и есть штаб-квартира. Квает идёт прямо, проходит мимо казарм; ей до чёртиков неудобно в военном обмундировании и с этой выправленной походкой, она старается держать дистанцию от любого, кто мог бы заметить, что под её пальто нет ничего, кроме белья.

Не то, чтобы она была здесь персоной нон грата, как, например, в XOF в семидесятых и восьмидесятых; FOXHOUND – это тайные отклонённые операции и проваленные эксперименты, а также американские морпехи с необычными способностями. И, можно сказать, она тоже здесь работает. Однако, о своём прибытии Квает не предупредила даже Биг Босса.

Задумавшись, она сворачивает за угол и видит объектив мигающей камеры, смотрящей прямо на неё. Квает разворачивается на пятках, прячется в закоулке между камерами хранения и, скорее всего, тиром. Дорожка покрыта хрупкой, полузамёрзшей грязью, что липнет к ботинкам, как клей.

\- Разве это входит в список твоих обязанностей?

Приходится приложить большие усилия, чтобы не выхватить оружие.

«Хэллмастер» Миллер прислоняется к контейнеру для транспортировки, выглядя, будто у себя дома, словно напоказ всему миру. Может, так оно и есть. Линзы стёкол на его глазах похожи на чёрные льдинки в темноте. 

\- Задание, должно быть, не из лёгких, раз Сне… Веном отправляет своего офицера шпионить за своим шпионом. Опять, - говорит Каз улыбаясь так, словно проглотил кусок стекла. – Ты здесь из-за него или из-за меня? 

Каз ждал, что за ним придут, последние пять лет. Квает показывает руки, ждёт, когда он поймёт, что, если ей нужно было бы его убить, он бы уже истекал кровью, будь она хоть в тысячи ярдах от него. 

Не льсти себе, показывает она жестами, надеясь, что с их последней встречи Каз выучил амслен.*

Не выучил. Не было причин.

\- О, подожди. Ничего не говори. Грёбаный Ша-ла-шас-ка, мать его, не мог сделать это своими руками. Я понял.

Она не будет ему отвечать, обойдётся.

Каз выпрямляется, делает к ней шаг. Он всё ещё хромает, но стоит твёрдо.

Сбалансированно.

Но никогда не был ей ровней.

Квает захватывает его шею руками прежде, чем он делает хоть какое-то движение, думая, что это какое-то странное объятие, когда он, ха, ударяет её своей правой рукой. Она получает в лицо металлическим локтём, а после вдалбливает его в стену одной рукой.

\- Блять, - говорит Каз. Он смеётся, тяжело дышит и, кажется, близок к истерике. – Квает, ты…

Она усмехается, несмотря на бегущую из разбитого носа кровь, сплёвывает её.

\- Выглядишь прекрасно.  
______________________________

Амслен (ASL) – жестовый язык в США и Канаде.

 

**Гонконг, 1985**

\- Выглядишь прекрасно.

Они остановились в Гонконге на пятнадцать часов. Квикег оставил их на вертолётной площадке на шестьдесят четвёртом этаже цилиндрического небоскрёба – самого высокого здания в Ваньчае и, по словам Миллера, здание это принадлежит магнату, за которым был должок с 1980 года.

Квает приводит волосы в порядок, смотря на себя в зеркале лифта; в руке держит расчёску, а в зубах сжимает заколки. Макияж не делает – тот забивает поры и вкус у косметики херовый, но одета она в чёрное короткое платье и каблуки, которые делают её выше Миллера на четыре дюйма. Выглядит, как обычная шлюха, готовая повиснуть на любом, кто имеет достаточное количество нулей в офшорном банке. Ну а Миллер, понятное дело, как раз управляет предприятием на миллиарды долларов, подобающе одетый, хоть и небритый и немытый.

Она вытягивает шею, чтобы осмотреть свою работу, выбивает из причёски прядь волос, чтобы та закрыла шрам на подбородке, оставленный подземной миной в Заире, закрепляет её, больше становясь похожей не на солдата, а на нимфоманку. Не идеально, конечно, но сойдёт. Оставит так. А вот с длинными шрамами на шее, мускулами и другими боевыми ранениями Квает ничего сделать не могла. Под её одеждой нет места для оружия, но она знает, где находится пушка у Миллера, и вытащить его пистолет она сможет быстрее, чем он сам. Квает разворачивается к Миллеру, начинает застёгивать его пустой рукав до плеча. 

\- Ты чего… Ох.

Квает слегка улыбается и хватает его за талию, игнорируя недовольное шипение, поворачивается к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть, как это выглядит. Выглядит смешно, но вполне сносно, ни хуже, ни лучше, чем те, кто только что сошёл с ночного рейса в аэропорту Кеннеди.

\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Миллер, поправляет один из её ремней, закрученный, как штопор из спандекса. - Готова отправиться в город?

Отправиться в город – значит, поймать такси и поехать в ночном трафике к Центру, это значит солгать равнодушному коридорному насчёт высокопрочной сополимерной винтовки Квает («Киношный реквизит», - говорит Миллер). Это значит, что ненужные ночью солнцезащитные очки опускаются на лакированную стойку ресепшн «Mandarin Oriental», и Миллер регистрирует их под ненастоящими именами и расплачивается карточкой. 

Они выглядят, как парочка высокомерных порно-звёзд с фетишем на ампутированные конечности.

\- Чёртов Оцелот.

Миллер опять разозлился к тому времени, как они добрались до бара – из-за задержки, паранойи, гостиничного счёта, а теперь ещё и Револьвера Оцелота. Intel отвечает за всю эту херню, типа бронирования номеров, а безвкусное пятизвёздочное заведение вроде этого не по карманам Diamond Dogs. Миллер подписал столько контрактов на виллах, сколько вырыто канав в пустыне, но, насколько она знает, у них не намечается встреча с местными поджигателями войны.

Может быть, именно поэтому Миллер смотрит на яркий розовый коктейль из водки и чоджу, а не на сверкающий горизонт, который коронует гавань Виктория, и не на толпу гнилых богатых красивых людей, которые всё ещё здесь, несмотря на то, что бармен сказал Миллеру тихим извиняющимся голосом, мол, через десять минут бар будет закрыт.

\- Кажется, ты не в настроении? – Миллер с трудом отрывается от грустных размышлений и вновь прикладывается к стакану. 

Квает прикладывает палец к губам, смотрит, как он глотает, и её паразиты приходят в движение. Водку она не переносит. Струйка крови стекает по его подбородку, и она вытирает её, слизывает с пальцев, а Миллер, кажется, забывает, как дышать. Его ноздри расширяются, он протягивает ей маленькую чёрную салфетку, но её рот. Он уже окрасился в ярко-красный.

\- Ох, спасибо. Серьёзно, я просто…

\- Этот парень пристаёт к тебе, да?

В отражении очков Миллера она видит человека в серебристом шёлковом костюме, потного, с ослабленным галстуком, открывающим вид к краю рисунка татуировки. Его голос приятный, и когда Квает оборачивается, и думает, что для нахального безвредного и пьяного европейца он даже ничего. Лет ему не больше тридцати.

Миллер вздыхает и рефлекторно допивает свой напиток.

\- Она со мной.

\- И все мы видим, что ты до смерти достал её.

Европеец кладёт руку на её бедро, очень нежно, мягко; но Квает выкручивает его руку, и в уголках его глаз появляются слёзы. Миллер зевает.

\- Подними руки, чтобы я их видел. А теперь… Отъебись?

\- Нет, эй! Пусть сама за себя отвечает!

Его ухоженные пальцы беспомощно дергаются. Он замечает шрамы, тени и отсутствующую руку Миллера, его другую – у Квает на талии, и начинает нервничать, но слишком слаб, чтобы сделать что-нибудь. Стоит неподвижно, вылупив глаза, не мигает даже. Лицемер.

\- Ты же знаешь, что от слов переходят к действиям?

\- Я…

\- Пускай идёт, - говорит Миллер. Его горячее дыхание опаляет её ухо. – Мы в отпуске.

Квает разжимает кулаки, раздвигает ноги и прислоняется ими к голени Миллера – настоящей голени, а потом наступает каблуком на его ногу в лакированном ботинке. Сильно. Миллер напрягается, но только крепче сжимает руку на её талии. Европеец видит всё это. Он присвистывает и отступает, нянча вывихнутую руку - подарок от Квает.

\- Madonna di dio, - широко и безумно улыбается он, пряча страх. - Удачи с ней. 

\- Что думаешь? – Миллер отпускает Квает, когда они оказываются одни, отстраняется для личного пространства, будто обжёгся об неё. – По шкале от одного до десяти?

Квает проводит двумя пальцами по горлу, и он смеётся.

\- ЦРУ или КГБ? Хотя нет, подожди. Оба.

Она качает головой, пытается скрыть улыбку за тыльной стороной ладони, когда он заказывает шоты и разделывается с ними. Соль блестит на его губах, языке. И Квает, чёрт возьми, не может отвести взгляд.

\- Что насчёт Оцелота?

Что насчёт него?

\- По шкале…

Девять пальцев. Без колебаний. Миллер хмурится, слегка трогает её колено.

\- Серьёзно? Он… Шесть. Семь – в лучшем случае. Объективно.

Объективно он прав, но его реакция того стоила. Квает переплетает свои пальцы и ждёт. Она чувствует его горячую кожу даже сквозь этот дизайнерский костюм, чувствует каждый судорожный выдох, оголённый нерв. Он выглядит потерянным.

\- В последний раз, когда я был здесь, я был с…

* * *

\- …чёртов Оцелот. – Миллер толкает её в номер люкс, чуть не врезается в неё же, когда пытается зайти сам. Квает игнорирует его, пытается сосредоточиться на снятии своих туфель. Мозоли на ногах уже лопнули, чего и следовало ожидать.

\- Поверить не могу. Это тоже самое, что и…

Миллер смеётся, отпускает костыль и с усталым вздохом падает на кровать с двумя балдахинами. 

\- Он сделал это специально.

Квает проверяет номер, пока Миллер ругается. Никаких «жучков» и камер, ничего необычного, кроме служебной ниши, которая выглядела подозрительно. Из того, что Миллер сказал ей, пока они расплачивались внизу (оказывается, бар остается открытым для всех, у кого есть чёрная карточка), можно было понять, что он был здесь с Оцелотом «по делам» несколько лет назад. Квает почти на сто процентов уверена, что Миллер имел в виду, что они трахались, и что ноги его не должно больше быть в этой стране, но звучало так, будто сделка (или что бы это ни было*) прошла довольно гладко.

В последний раз, когда она была в Гонконге, был ради R&R после трёхмесячного путешествия по Вьетнаму ползком. Но это абсолютно другая история, и она может вылиться в самый настоящий роман.

Оцелот преподавал ей язык жестов, но Миллер знает только военные команды, и Квает понятия не имеет, как сказать ему руками «я очень, мать его, пьяная».

Может, это даже к лучшему, что она не может говорить.

Вместо этого, она тянет Миллера за воротник рубашки, заставляя сесть на край кровати, помогает ему снять её. Он приподнимает брови, скрытые за очками, и вцепляется в её бедро, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Миллер краснеет до самых ключиц. Его рука грубая, мозолистая, и Квает понимает, что это от костыля, а не от ручки или пистолета.

\- Это глупо, - бормочет Миллер. Квает упирается одним коленом в матрас между его ног, помогая стянуть костюм с плеч. Он говорит что-то безмятежно, сам – грязный, слабый от изнеможения и алкоголя. Хватает её за бёдра, когда одежда сползает до талии. – М, а ты разве не… Не с…

Это настолько глупый вопрос, что он даже не может задать его. Квает скользит коленом вперёд, утыкается им в его мягкий член. Миллер стонет и давится слюной. 

\- Нравится трахаться с мёртвыми людьми? – шипит Каз, вдохновлённо, пьяно. – Я мёртв, я знаю. Они все мертвы... Боже, я схожу с ума.. Слушай, я не знаю, что с тобой делать…

Квает оставляет затрещину на его щеке, разбивает губу; он задыхается, пускает слюни. Смеется. Так, мать его, отчаянно, со сквозящим одиночеством.

\- Стой, паразиты… Квает…

Дыхание застревает в горле, и Миллер сглатывает, дрожит; его рука лежит между её бёдер, ладонью вверх, пальцы натыкаются на влажную ткань. Он чувствует собственное возбуждение, хотя не должен, но Квает скулит, её пульс резко учащается. 

– Это…

Она закрывает его рот рукой, и Каз кусает её за ладонь, как собака, почти рычит. Это чертовски глупо и так легко, Квает насаживается на его пальцы, вылизывает член через штаны; тянет, одетого, в душ, прижимает к стене, пока горячая вода наполняет комнату паром, целует его, чтобы заткнуть.

Это слишком для них обоих. Оказывается, у Миллера довольно неплохой хук слева. Он открывает рот, когда Квает хрустит шеей, сажает её к себе на колени и хватается пальцами за её голые предплечья, тянет за собой сквозь густой и тёплый мираж её паразитов. Они заканчивают на полу, адреналин покидает их тела, остаются только сонливость и ушибы, плитка оставляет на их коже красные следы.

\- Может быть, мы все мертвы, - бормочет Миллер, и это последнее, что он говорит.  
______________________________

Отсылка к другому фанфику авторства arienai http://archiveofourown.org/works/8777215/chapters/21219491 

 

**Штат Вашингтон, 1995**

Офис мастера Миллера находится на четвёртом этаже штаб-квартиры FOXHOUND, рядом со стеной стоит стол, заваленный документами. Половина документов секретна, скрыта, на остальных бумагах красуются круги от кофейных чашек. Каз включает обогреватель, расположенный рядом с мусорным ведром, и жестом указывает Квает на стул.

Она освобождает на столе пространство от ежеквартальных персональных отчётов и стопок эссе, садится на это место и ловит рулон бумажных полотенец, который кинул ей Каз.

Он первый это сказал, но единственный, кто выглядит хорошо, - сам Каз. Хоть и кажется усталым, волосы собраны в хвост, наполовину заправленный под воротник. Казу больше не нужна трость, чтобы ходить; она стоит, прислонённая к дверному косяку, то ли ради красоты, то ли ради редкой помощи. Возможно, и того, и того.

Квает бросает ему рулон обратно, зарывается носом в грязное полотенце, испачканное в её же крови.

\- Итак, - говорит Каз. – Оцелот, похоже, не собирается идти на перемирие. – Он выглядит разочарованно, и это вызывает ещё больше вопросов. Квает закатывает глаза. Каз работает в новой организации Босса, и на всех документах официально стоит большая жирная печать правительства США, так почему… - Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?

Квает думает об этом, вытирает последний ярко-красный развод с лица. Теперь, хоть она и начинает согреваться, её колотит дрожь, пальцы - синие, кожа сгорает от холода, и Квает не может вспомнить, что она здесь делает. Это, чёрт возьми…

\- Ты отморозишь себе что-нибудь, если не будешь осторожна. – Каз увеличивает температуру на обогревателе. Квает кривит губы в улыбке, от которой идёт дрожь по телу. Зуб, по которому он заехал, начинает болеть. – Ну что же, - ядовито говорит Каз, - тогда если тебе отрезать указательный палец, то он вырастет о…

Квает обхватывает его за запястье бионической руки, тянет на себя и сжимает крепче. Каз шумно выдыхает, и на коже вокруг его глаз начинает появляться знакомое тёмное пятно. Паразиты всё ещё с ним, правда, теперь бледно-серого цвета, а не чёрного, как раньше. Они показались даже от сжатия её руки на искусственных сухожилиях и мышцах запястья, и Квает задаётся вопросом, насколько хорошо Каз чувствует искусственную руку. Ему больно?

\- Хм?

\- Когда? Эм… Три или четыре года назад. 1991? Всё-таки четыре. Получил первый, когда начал работать с SAS. – Каз тяжело сглатывает, не смотрит на неё. – А этот появился с… со всеми остальными. Поговорим о преимуществах нашей работы, а?

Квает тянется к его живой руке, трогает для сравнения. Его кожа загорелая, но выглядит тоньше, чем она помнит; кости будто просвечиваются сквозь неё, между ними меньше вен и меньше крови. На его пальце – золотое кольцо, довольно толстое и заметное. Оно выглядит странно и неуместно рядом с рубцами и грязью под ногтями. Похоже на чёртов Rolex, хотя… Квает трогает кольцо большим пальцем.

\- Мы разводимся, - автоматически говорит Каз, и ответ предсказуем. Квает фыркает. Кто бы сомневался, что семейная жизнь придётся ему по вкусу. – О, не начинай. – Он реагирует на это так болезненно, что Квает всё-таки сдерживается. – По крайней мере, я знаю, когда нужно бросить.

Нет, он просто не… Квает смеётся в голос, отпускает его руки, чтобы прикрыть рот своими, когда начинает откашливать остатки паразитов. Каз скрещивает руки, ждёт, когда она закончит смеяться.

\- Тебе… смешно?

Каз Миллер пытается укорить её за отношения с Биг Боссом? Да, ей, чёрт возьми, смешно. Квает вытирает рот, жестами показывает Казу на его офис и весь FOXHOUND. Он всё не хочет сдаваться, и Квает вспоминает то, что случилось десять лет назад. 

Ясное дело, она – единственная идиотка в Южной Америке, но знаете, что? В Южной Америке, по крайней мере, лето.

 

Хабаровский край, 1985

Засада настигает их на взлётно-посадочной полосе, когда они приземляются в Комсомольске-на-Амуре чтобы заправиться. Квает снимает радио-ошейник, когда первая пуля рикошетит от фюзеляжа; она сражу же бросается к Миллеру и валит его на пол. Он, идиот, тотчас же пытается встать, и Квает приходится надавить ботинком на его спину, чтобы удержать, когда их накрывает шквальным огнём пулемётов.

\- О, да ладно. – Их пилот (кореец, со сломанным безымянным пальцем, позывной Пирамус) осматривается, чтобы убедиться, что все живы. – Я думал, мы все здесь друзья.

\- Падальщики. – Голос Миллера глухой из-за шарфа. Квает слегка поднимает ногу, чтобы дать ему возможность перекатиться на спину и достать свой пистолет. Другой член Diamond Dogs, которого они подобрали в Саппоро (совсем ещё ребёнок, зовут Плачущей Рысью), берёт контроль в свои руки, кладёт ладонь на плечо Миллера, чтобы тот не наделал глупостей. – Не стрелять.

\- Есть, сэр. Эй, Боб, не хочешь пострелять?

Миллер качает головой.

\- Успокойся, пацан.

Он едва сдерживает улыбку, и от этого Рысь только взбешивается. Пирамусу это тоже не нравится.

\- Коммандер, эти мудаки скоро начнут обстрел, и если мы…

Квает видит, как вертятся шестерёнки в голове Миллера, видит бисеринки пота на его висках, когда он поворачивается, останавливает взгляд на ней и на сверкающем М-2000 в её руках. Высоки шансы, что их противники просто хотят забрать Блэкфут, и им нет смысла их убивать.

\- Делай, - рычит он.

Квает показывает ему большой палец.

День кристально ясен, пейзаж разбит на треугольники снега и солёного серого бетона под безоблачным чистым небом. Квает всматривается в эти оттенки прямо через бронированный корпус Блэкфута, подтягивается и падает плашмя на живот. Лопасти по-прежнему крутятся в полную силу. Квает не нужно даже видеть, она полагается на мышечную память, замечает одиннадцать, нет, двенадцать человек в нестроевом наряде и балаклавах, стоящих вокруг взлётно-посадочной полосы, кричащих что-то друг другу по-русски. Один ублюдок размахивает пистолетом, словно напрашивается на то, чтобы она стрельнула ему прямо меж глаз.

Квает может это сделать. Она отвинчивает глушитель, прячет его в собственной одежде, и когда другой нападающий подходит до неосторожности близко к топливным бакам, прицеливается. Спускает курок.

Человек стоит ещё несколько секунд после того, как выстрел пробивает ему череп. Остальные кричат и бегут к ближайшему ангару. Никто из пехотных войск пятого ранга не видел скрытого камуфляжа, никто из них не ожидал, что снайпер, которую они ищут, окажется прямо перед ними. Квает кончает с ними медленно, лениво, специально промахивается, когда последняя пара пытается убежать, поджав хвосты. 

В конце концов, у Diamonds Dogs есть репутация. И её не заполучишь без свидетелей.

Когда она убеждается, что те не собираются возвращаться обратно, то встаёт с земли и громко стучит в окно Блэкфута.

\- Чисто!

Всего лишь одно слово.

\- Какого хера? - Миллер распахивает дверь, выползает на солнце из-под подошвы Рыси. Пятно паразитов раскололо его лицо на две части, полностью покрыв его потрескавшиеся губы. – Какого хера…

Всего лишь…

\- Так ты могла говорить всё это время? – Он протягивает руку вперёд и хватает за край плаща Квает, тянет её на себя; она морщится, когда холод оглушает её, словно вспышка гранаты. Глушитель выпадает из складок её одежды и катится вниз. – Объяснись, сука. Начинай говорить…

У Квает в горле стоит комок крови, и на секунду она задумывается, проглотить его или плюнуть в лицо Миллеру, всё же глотает, а потом понимает, что Пирамус уставился на неё, а Рысь держит на прицеле MRS-4. Всего лишь одно грёбаное слово.

Миллер тоже замечает Рысь.

\- Хватить стоять и глазеть, солдат, оцепите область. Всё под контролем. Пирамус, прикрой его. 

\- Сэр…

\- Делай, - рычит Миллер, и Рысь покорно отдаёт честь, Пирамус - тоже. – Квает?

Она усмехается, скалит зубы, показывает кровь между ними. 

\- О… Что ты пыталась доказать, а? – Миллер отпускает её и кладёт руку на Блэкфут, чтобы устоять на ногах. – Ты идиотка.

Квает кивает. Она чувствует слабость и холод, ей кажется, что кости исчезли, а кожа начала сползать. Может, это не так. А может, так. Только вкус железа разливается по телу.

\- Чёрт, ты в порядке?

Квает снова кивает, и её рвёт прямо на его ботинки.

* * *

Позже об этом инциденте узнает КнААЗ*, и у Diamonds Dogs появится новый контракт…

…но это позже. Пирамус ведёт Блэкфут, на котором не осталось следа прежних царапин, на север, где река Амур впадает в море. Главная Оперативная База Охотска в часу пути от побережья; это бывшая нефтяная вышка, возвышающаяся надо льдом, вся уже поржавевшая, с отшелушившийся краской. Оставшееся пустое пространство является вертолётной площадкой, а пара обшарпанных ангаров… Да, потребуется не меньше часа, чтобы увидеть всё и понять, в каком она состоянии.

А Миллеру это нравится.

\- Будет лучше, чем в Андамане, - уверяет он Руби Элка, загорелого, тощего, как хлыст бывшего офицера Красной Армии, отвечающего за жуткие смертельные ловушки и взвод, которому поручено эти ловушки исправить. Он так счастлив вырваться сюда из Ближнего Востока, что подхватывает энтузиазм Миллера.

\- В самом деле?

\- О да. Главная База была разрушена, когда мы нашли её. Это же просто дворец.

Квает отстаёт, когда они обходят патрульный маршрут уже в пятый раз, глядит на солдат, что посмотрели на неё уже дважды и скалит зубы, чтобы они заткнулись. Она всё ещё чувствует запах сырой нефти от буровой установки с активной дрелью, чувствует её каждым свободным слоем кожи; а ещё – соль океана и нейлон плаща на плечах. Места, что сдавили ремни и пояса для снаряжения, тяжесть винтовки на спине, радио-ошейник вокруг её шеи – он неудобный, врезается в плоть, раздражает, но это ничто по сравнению с холодом. От кожи Квает поднимается пар.

\- Это было в восемьдесят первом, верно?

\- В сентябре восемьдесят третьего. Ей крепко досталось. Никто из Diamonds Dogs не мог с ней справиться. – Пар изо рта Миллера взмывает к облакам, его губы за ними кажутся расплывчатыми, но Квает слышит усмешку в его голосе. Он опирается о бак для строительного раствора, со вздохом наклоняется к перилам. – Вам бы стоило на это поглядеть. На вертолётной площадке дыр было больше, чем на тёрке. Это был ад. Это был дом. 

Элк впитывает каждое слово коммандера, слишком поражённый, чтобы обратить внимание на ледяной ветер, поднявшийся, когда село солнце. Тем не менее, он дрожит; Квает начинает напевать что-то из прошлогоднего списка Billboard Top 100, чтобы согреться. Миллер прочищает горло, поворачивает голову к грузовому лифту.

\- Майор убьёт меня, если это, конечно, не сделает холод, так что продолжим внутри, ладно?

Элк смеётся. Напряжённо и натянуто.

\- Да, сэр.

Только когда старые ржавые двери лифта закрываются, и Элк перестаёт бросать на неё подозрительные взгляды, Квает понимает, что Миллер говорил о ней.

Погода меняется быстро, и следующее утро начинается с вьюги, тяжелые облака висят так низко к морю, что единственным признаком того, что день начался, были цифровые часы на стене пустой насосной комнаты. Миллер оккупировал себе пространство и, не имея поблизости стола, разложил на полу квитанции и чертежи; Квает сидит рядом. Она горбится под японским обогревателем и щурится, когда просматривает личные файлы в тусклом свете. Миллер помог ей избежать снегоочистительных работ по причинам состояния организма. Всё честно для, например, каких-нибудь секретарей.

Нет, ерунда… Больше, чем честно. Комната была покрыта – временно – фанерой. Пахнет опилками и аэрозолем. Миллер не доел свой борщ, вместо этого пытается выявить разницу между неподвижной и станционной платформами. Он настолько сосредоточился на этом, что молчит на протяжении последнего часа; слышно, как вопит шторм на улице и проигрывается кассета Spandau Ballet – единственная, здесь найденная. Не пятизвёздочный отель, конечно, но… Да, можно сказать, уютно.

_Есть кое-что, что я смог узнать,  
Ты – неразрушима, всегда верю…_

Миллер открывает банку с низкокалорийной содой, и на секунду Квает ловит его взглядом, чтобы увидеть, как он облизывает пену с жестянки. 

\- Будешь?

Квает поднимает руку, и Миллер вытаскивает одну из упаковки шести банок, бросает ей.

\- Ты знаешь, зачем Боссу это место? – спрашивает он. Квает движется ближе к обогревателю и зевает, мысленно готовясь к лекции о состоянии местной военной экономики. – Ядерное разоружение.

Квает открывает банку с содой, смотрит на Миллера с немым восторгом, и сода брызжет ей на руку. Ядерное оружие является основой всей их индустрии. Последним, кто пытался разоружить их арсенал, был Скаллфейс. Если Diamonds Dogs специализируются на глобальном разоружении, это значит, что где-то есть запасное оружие для Судного Дня, и это просто, блять, безумие.

Андаман.

Биотопливо.

Она медленно льёт соду на своё предплечье.

_Есть кое-что, что я смог узнать…_

\- Ч-т? – Её голос груб, едва слышен, и губы Миллера дёргаются. Не забывать: она тоже биооружие. 

\- Он открывает дверь в новую эпоху, - говорит Миллер, и Квает знает – она знает – она знает, что он понимает, какую херню несёт. Его глаза синие и чистые. – И ты будешь с ним.

Он действительно верит в это.  
______________________________

КнААЗ - Комсомольский-на-Амуре авиационный завод имени Ю. А. Гагарина.

 

 **Штат Вашингтон, 1995**

\- Как он?

Квает стряхивает пепел с сигареты, смотрит, как он падает между её коленей на пассажирское сиденье машины Каза. Каз не разрешил ей открыть окно. Кончики её пальцев только начали чувствовать что-то, как опять пошёл снег. Машина наполнялась дымом и паром, удушающим и горячим; рассвет пробивался сквозь облака и окрашивал всё в золотой. Каз взмок в своей куртке.

Они ехали всю ночь. 

\- Зачем ты куришь, чёрт возьми? У тебя нет лёгких.

Ну это слишком. Квает тушит сигарету о собственную руку, вяло смотрит, как паразиты искрятся и лечат её ожог, и всё, что остаётся – это белый шрам. 

\- Ладно, ладно. И всё-таки, как… Он?

Она ждёт. Хочет, чтобы он сказал это.

\- …Веном?

Квает пожимает плечами. 

\- Больше ничего не скажешь? – спрашивает Каз, и Квает открывает разъём для кассет. Она больше ничего не скажет, но он пихает её вбок, хочет прервать молчание… Чем? Пустыми угрозами, связанными с последними сплетнями, которыми без остановки кишит FOXHOUND? Комментариями о местном фаст-фуде? У него и его жены есть двухлетняя дочь. Надин не поверит, но у него не было других женщин. Были мужчины, есть считать Биг Босса, или его Фантома, или его сына.

Только в последний час он вспомнил, что Квает – не другая женщина, и вообще здесь не для того, чтобы помогать с его кризисом среднего возраста. 

До Каза, наконец-то, доходит, что Квает делает.

\- Это от?..

Она показывает ему кассету.

\- Аутер Хэвен. Отлично. Да, врубай.

Минуту они не дышат, пальцы Каза сжимаются на руле, бледнеют, а в воздухе, кажется, будто молнии витают. Запись с помехами, и голос из динамиков звучит слабо, далеко. Разделённым надвое.

\- Каз.

Веном говорит его имя легко. Он стоит, засунув руки в карманы своего пальто, осколки блестят на его берете и в волосах. С тех пор, как они прибыли в Южную Африку, он стал каким-то серым. Ксеноновые прожекторы ангара для TX-55 смывают все краски, обесцвечивают, ломают его силуэт. Морщины на лице разглаживаются, и выражение грусти покидает его.

Она может жить под землей только благодаря искусственному солнечному свету. Прожекторы запрограммированы на её ключ-карту и загораются каждый раз, когда она входит. Когда ей приходится подняться на поверхность ради миссий, на западном побережье, или в Лесото, или на красных песках и голубом небе Соссуфлея, Внешние Небеса остаются тёмными.

Здесь есть место для всех, сказал он тогда, когда загорелись прожектора. Помните?

\- Почему ты всё ещё здесь? – Она не отвечает, потому что Веном не задаёт ей такие вопросы. – Каз?..

Квает хмыкает. Белые лучи отражаются в линзах её очков, и Веном отворачивается.

\- Где он?

\- Хм.

\- Я знаю. 

Она смотрит на него таким взглядом, который сумеет прочитать лишь он. Кладёт руку на плечо. Его пульс нестабилен, скачет под её пальцами.

\- Знаешь, не думаю, что он найдет это смешным. – Веном улыбается и опускает её очки к кончику носа. Тяжёлый вздох. Звук потрескавшегося стекла. - Ты записываешь это?

Каз резко тормозит около заправки Шеврон, не беспокоясь о том, что убьёт двигатель, вытаскивает кассету и ломает на две части. Лента стекает по его пальцам, как внутренности, обвивает суставы бионической руки. 

\- Иди нахер, - говорит, задыхаясь, тяжело. – Думаешь, я изменю мнение после этого? Брошусь на колени перед ним, только потому, что он того хочет?

Это не она сказала.

\- Он – ходячий мертвец. – Каз не смотрит на неё. – Квает… его здесь… нет. Здесь. Нет.

Квает не двигается.

\- Ты поэтому любишь его? 

Машина подпрыгивает, когда Квает впечатывает его в боковую дверь водителя, защитное стекло трещит от удара головой. Каз ругается, возмущённый не меньше её, в ловушке из её рук; ремень безопасности давит ему на шею, и Каз пытается поднять колено, чтобы отпихнуть чужое тело, но нога попадает в рулевое колесо, и Квает наваливается на него всем весом. Слишком сильно – сидение сгибается под их общим весом, и её ботинок ударяет по коробке передач. Со всей силы.

Раздается неприятный механический хруст, и машина начинает катиться вперёд. Каз чуть не оставляет её без глаза, пока пытается вырваться, зарывается ногтями в её старый шрам на боку, и Квает опять толкает его, седлает, скручивает руки над головой.

Шины врезаются в бордюр.

\- Чудесно, - выплёвывает Каз. – Машина арендована.

Квает плевать. В уголках её глаз собираются кровавые капли. Она получила ответ, за которым приехала, и всё, что хочет сделать, - это взять натянутую между ними верёвку и разрезать её, разрубить, оставить гнить. Квает отпускает его запястья, ждёт, что он даст ей причину.

Каз говорит:

\- Я заслужил это. 

Она моргает.

Квает трогает царапины, оставленные его ногтями, вкус его пота останется, даже когда они затянутся. Снаружи тают снежные хлопья, они падают на лобовое стекло, и наконец-то Каз молчит. Не движется, и её гнев медленно выгорает, оставляя только тишину и прохладные прикосновения кожи к коже. Ничего не чувствуется. Этот раз не будет последним.

\- Ты нужна ему. А я что… ха. Оцелот тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что он сделал? Или это выше твоих полномочий? Я просто часть его плана. Он даже не…

Да не важно, говорит она жестами, а потом скалит зубы, вспомнив, что он её не понимает. Это не важно для него.

Человеческий мозг способен на многие иллюзии. О боли. О будущем.

Каз тянется к её рукам, опускает их, притягивает к своей груди.

\- Квает, - говорит он мягко, - заткнись.


	2. Всевидящий глаз

\- Веном. – Это было первое слово, что он тебе сказал, выходя из транспортного вертолёта, по пути из бог-знает-откуда. Он загорелый, сияющий. На бедре – кобура с М9, а на поясе виднеется нож, на ногах те же сапоги, что носят все остальные, кожаная куртка выглядит настолько потёртой, что различить изначально имеющийся на ней узор невозможно.

Он ниже, чем ты думал.

\- Босс.

\- Нет. – Он закидывает руку тебе на плечо. Ты не находишь в себе сил посмотреть прямо на него. Его (всевидящий) глаз яркий, как солнце, яркий, как… 1954. Первая воздушная детонация… – Ты – Босс. Зови меня ██.

Хорошо. Ты сможешь сделать это. Ты смотришь на него зубы и видишь жёлтые пятна, оставшиеся от сигарет. Твои зубы белые. Ты знаешь это потому, что видел себя в зеркале.

\- Адам сказал, что у нас всё получилось. – Он кладёт ладонь на твою шею, чуть выше воротника, а потом убирает, прислонившись к перилам командной платформы, словно это место принадлежит ему. 

Это хорошо. У тебя было время, чтобы отстроить то, что оказалось разрушено, убедиться, что фундамент стоит прочно, в стали, а не песках. Главная База – не Рай, но дом, в который хотелось бы вернуться. Нигде не было похожего места, но всё меняется: строятся две Передовые Оперативные Базы, одна – на берегах Бирмы, другая – в Охотске. Там, где сейчас Каз.

Ты говоришь ему это, и он смеётся, смотрит в море.

\- Да, да, с твоим ручным снайпером. Оцелот сообщил мне.

Ты доверяешь Оцелоту.

\- Я разберусь с Казом, - говорит ██, и ты хмуришься. Ты доверяешь Казу. Насколько ты знаешь, с Казом разбираться не нужно было, он всегда выходил за рамки контроля, но именно это делало его таким хорошим солдатом. Эта миссия принадлежит не только Казу, но и тебе. Было время (месяц? Год?) когда Каз не хотел видеть тебя, но ты понимал, и ты ослабил поводок, но затянул его обратно, когда не было выбора, дал ему свободу. Дал ему время. Сейчас же это не имеет значения. Каз уже не нужен, а ты Босс девять дней из десяти.

В десятый ты – призрак в машине. Сегодня как раз десятый день. 

\- Хорошо.

И, что бы он ни делал с Казом, это правильно. В конце концов, он не стал бы делать того, чего не стал бы делать ты.

Тишина затягивается, прерывается только тихими щелчками его зажигалки и рабочим шумом оборудования, что заполнил Главную Базу. Ни ветра, ни тени, ничего, что могло бы спасти от полуденного солнца. Пот собирается в складках за глазной повязкой, и ты слегка двигаешься в сторону, чтобы проверить, не оставили ли сапоги след на асфальте. До тебя доходит, что ██ скучающе смотрит на твою спину, прямо между лопаток.

\- Моя собственная тень, а? – Он выдыхает дыма, сжимая в руке сигарету. – Ты выглядишь подобающе.

Разве? Ты одет в черное, с головы до ног. Закрытый костюм скрывает твоё тело, делая его незаметным; плоть, мышцы и винтовка за спиной образуют один твой тёмный размытый силуэт. Только объектив прицела и алмаз на плече блестят солнечным светом.

\- Знаешь, когда я в последний раз тебя видел…

Ты насторожился.

\- Ты едва держался на ногах.

\- Оцелот – адский тренер.

\- М-м. Я знаю, - усмехается он, хищно и игриво, толкает тебя в бок, достаточно сильно, чтобы удивить тебя, берёт тебя за бионическую руку. – Хорошая работа. Со встроенным электрошоком, да? Скоро тебе вообще не понадобится пневматический пистолет.

Ты киваешь. Метал руки не может почувствовать его кожу, но ты ощущаешь лёгкое давление, когда он разминает твои пальцы, проверяет работу суставов, будто массирует настоящие плоть и кость. 

– Даже лучше, чем настоящая.

Ты не согласен.

Но на споры нет времени, хорошо это или плохо. Ты сторонишься, дав ему пройти, и он идёт вперёд, выворачивает твою руку и со всей силы толкает тебя. Ты сильно ударяешься о землю и, не колеблясь ни секунды, вступаешь с ним в драку, обхватываешь в удушающую ловушку из рук, но после даёшь ему отстраниться и вновь толкнуть себя, потому что ему всё равно никуда не деться. Что бы о вас ни думал остальной мир, вы – просто люди, а ты – тот человек, что провёл последние полтора года в броне, крови и сухой пустыне. Он хорош, даже лучше, чем хорош, но до тебя ему далеко.

Он смеётся.

\- Интересно.

Ты впечатываешься протезом в его горло, тянешь к себе. Чувствуешь, как поднимается температура его тела, как заполняются воздухом его лёгкие, как стучит его сердце в такт твоему; чувствуешь, словно что-то упустил. Он пахнет адреналином. Ему весело.

Кровь течёт из твоего сломанного носа, и когда он смотрит на тебя, на его лицо падают красные капли, оставляют тонкие следы на коже, повторяя твои собственные. 

\- Сделай это, - говорит он. Он дал тебе всё. И может дать ещё больше, если у тебя получится взять.

А почему бы и нет? Есть место только для одного Босса. Прямо сейчас он – две личности, отражение в зеркале, полоса горизонта между небом и морем. Ты ходишь на грани смерти каждый день. Ты умирал – дважды. Твоя жизнь теперь балансирует на грани и ничего не стоит. Казухира, наверное, единственный человек на Земле, которого волнуют эти грани, и он хочет…

Ты – мера того, что хочет Каз, и сумма того, что он терпеть не может.

И она…

██ наклоняется к твоему плечу и вдыхает, широко раскрыв глаза. Его жаркое дыхание остаётся на твоей коже. 

\- Это какая-то защитная реакция? – спрашивает он. Даже если он раздражён, разочарован или заинтересован, то хорошо скрывает это. 

Не реакция. Ты понимаешь, понимаешь, что у тебя есть возможность… Он просто человек, просто солдат, просто…

Она знает, что ты такое.

Он прочищает горло, и ты понимаешь, что он ослабел, покраснел от солнечных ожогов. Твоя живая рука находится там, где быть не должна – на его бедре, чуть ниже таза; пальцы гладят натянутую между его ног ткань. Обычное физическое возбуждение, ничего необычного после такого непосредственного близкого контакта. Удивительно то, что он не пытается отнять твою руку, а только…

\- Будь со мной жёстче, - говоришь ты. Твои губы расплываются в улыбке от собственной шутки, и он ударяет тебя лбом прямо в челюсть, толкает вперед, но ты был готов к этому, катишься с ним по земле и в конце концов оказываешься сверху. Легко перехватываешь его запястья и сцепляешь их над его головой бионической рукой.

Твоё лицо так близко к его, что дыхание смешивается, попадает на синяки, что ты оставил на нём. В твоей голове будто разливается раскалённый метал. 

Его губы отдают вкусом железа, прямо как твои; и в глазах темнеет.


End file.
